Harry Potter and the Twisted Minds of Fate
by karone-sakura
Summary: Major changes will occur to this story. This version will only be up for a few days. Then I will replacing the first chapter and deleting the other chapters.
1. Hatred Only Leads to More Hatred

**_Harry Potter and the Twisted Minds of Fate._**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did! I only own the plot._

* * *

_Harry:_ Wow another story about me! _Karone-sakura_: And this one is better! 

_Harry_: Just make me suffer to much!

_Karone-sakura_: Since I love you so much I'll see what I can do...

_Azura_: What about me!

_Karone-sakura_: Hey your mine I can do what I want with you! Muh hahaha cough cough sputter

_Azura_:grumbles and walks away

_Karone-sakura_: Okay now on with the story!

* * *

Summary: Harry Potter is no average boy... Azura Potter is no average girl. When this girl takes the boy away from the lies he was forced to live with what will he do? Get revenge? Or just save the world? Join me and my characters as they embark on a crazy adventure.

* * *

**_Prologue_** _Harry Potter sat in his room crying softly. Wishing that he could be normal, that he could have his parents and that he wouldn't be alone with his guilt. Like every summer before, he sat alone in his room. He hadn't eaten since the end of the school feast. His aunt would leave scraps at his door and that's about it. He wouldn't eat it so he gave it to Hedwig his owl. For two whole weeks no one heard from him and soon Dumbledore grew worried about the young man. When Order members came to check up on him they found him unconscious and barely alive. They took him away immediately to the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. There his life would be turned upside down yet again._

* * *

_Chapter One: Hatred Only Leads to More Hatred..._

"What will we tell his sister?" a unknown voice asked.

"That her brother starved himself to almost death." said another unknown voice.

"We can't tell her that! She'll blow us to pieces!" Harry heard some shuffling.

"And if we lie to her she will never trust us again. She has been searching everywhere for this boy. At last we found him and the Order were stupid enough to not check up on him like they promised." said the second voice.

"Will you shut up! I think he's coming to." shouted a third voice.

Harry woke up in the Head Quarters. He searched with his eyes for the voices he heard but now he heard nothing.

"He heard us you fool!" Said a fourth voice.

"He's been asleep for weeks! How was I too know that he decided to wake in the middle of the discussion!" Said the first voice.

"Now we'll have to explain what he heard you moron." Said the third voice.

"Who are you?" Harry's voice cracked as he asked the voices who they were.

"We are known as the Phoenix's. Your Order has put us to shame really with all its failures." Said the first voice.

"Do you have names?" Harry asked next while sweeping the room with eyes again.

"I'm sorry we can't become visible yet. Not until a friend of ours arrives which should be shortly. Our names are as follows, Mine is Emerald, Amber, Ruby and Onyx. Basically three girls and one boy." said Emerald.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked.

"We want to help you. We also have a something's to tell you that Dumbledore withheld from you. Besides of course the full prophesy but that will be for another day." Said Ruby she had been the fourth voice.

"Okay but why won't you show yourselves?"

"Not very bright is he?" Amber scoffed at least Harry thought she did because of her voice.

"Give the boy a break. He just woke up from a long nap!" Emerald scolded.

"Give him a break! How bout I give you a break? You didn't get as many shifts as we did. Do you know how boring it is to watch someone sleep!" Amber practically screamed.

"Shut up Amber. It's not his fault that he has feelings which you don't seem to have." Ruby calmly said.

"You call that an excuse!" Amber started to say.

"Amber shut it right now." Onyx yelled as he slapped her across the face.

"Well as amusing as this all is but you never answered my question." Harry said.

"I believe I can help you..." said a mysteries girl as she appeared before him in battle robes.

"I am known as Azura. Your older Twin Sister." The beautiful girl said quietly.

"I'm an only child!" Harry said as he stared at the girl claiming to be his sister.

She only shook her head as she touched his head and memories started to flood his mind. She stood back with sad eyes otherwise you couldn't see what she was thinking.

"Your friends are outside the door. If they were not there we would take you now brother. Know that you are never alone. One of us will be with you at all times. You are safe for now, Armand. Trust no one and do not speak of us not even to your closest friends. Not yet any ways. We will be back tonight to take you away from here. Then I will answer all your questions. Good bye for now." Azura said as she began to disappear.

"I will be guarding you for the next hour or so. When I speak to you no one but you will be able to hear me. If you talk directly to me no one will hear you or see your mouth move." Onyx said with a smile in his voice.

"Okay." Was all Armand was able to say before all memories his sister had given to him was pushed to the back of his mind and Harry's memories came forward.

"I wonder if he's awake yet!" Ron's voice could be heard through the door.

"I hope he'll be alright. He didn't look to good when they brought him in." Hermione said.

The door opened to reveal Harry's two best friends. Harry stared at them even though they are blurry and then he reached for his glasses as though just thinking of them.

"They are really annoying. Did you know that Armand?" Onyx asked.

"Why what did they do?" Armand replied.

"Every time they came in they would have a big argument. It was always the same too. Ron would start out with, "Even when he's sleeping he gets all the attention!" Then Hermione would be like, "It's not his fault Ronald." And on and on they would go until they are kicked out by Ron's mom." Harry began to chuckle lightly before he once again focused on the arguing couple in front of him.

"Guys... Guys!... GUYS!" Harry finally yelled.

"Sorry Harry. But we were so worried about you. Isn't that right Ron?" Hermione said.

"Yeah of course mate." Ron replied though he really didn't sound like he was worried.

They talked for hours and Mrs. Weasley would come in every few hours and give Harry food and a potion of some sort. Then when it was getting late she came in and gave him a sleeping draught. He refused it but she did set it down on the bed side table. Then Ron and Hermione and all the others that wondered in left to go to bed themselves. They were quite surprised at how normal Harry had been acting. It was like nothing had happened over the years and he seemed almost happy.

"It's time brother. Are you ready?" Azura appeared before him in the same manor as last time.

"Yeah I have everything I need."

"Good because your not coming back until you are master of every form of magic." Azura pulled out a note and placed it on the bed side table before she grabbed Harry's trunk and she grabbed his hand and then everything faded.

When Armand opened his eyes again they stood in gold room filled with magic books, an area for training and so much more.

"This is your livingroom. Over there is your bathroom and just down the hall is your bedroom, potions lab and a kitchen for late night snacks. This is considered your apartment. If you will kindly step outside I'll show you where my apartment and where the others quarters are in case of an emergency." Azura then preceded to give the grand tour of her mansion.

"This is my place right across from yours. Down the hall a bit is where the other's apartment's are. This is where Emerald sleeps. While I am away on missions she is usually in charge." Azura said as they walked past.

Emerald's room is right next to Azura's room. Onyx's room is right next Armand's room and Ruby is on the other side of Onyx and then Amber is right next to Emerald's room. Each room has a different color scheme. Like Armand's is silver and gold. Azura has many different shades of blue though mostly the darker ones. Onyx is white and black. Black walls and bed sheets and all the furniture is white. Emerald's room is mostly a forest green with a creme colored sheets and stuff on her bed. Ruby's room consisted of an almost blood red color and a flaming orange. Amber's room was a whole bunch of yellows and light browns.

"Dinner is at seven every night but if you miss it the kitchen is always open." Azura said as she led him down to the main level of the mansion.

"Here is the livingroom to entertain guests. Down there is the kitchen and a training room where we meet every morning to challenge each other so we can grow stronger. Here is the rec room where there are games and stuff to help us relax when we aren't training. Over here is our indoor garden and outside there is another garden and a Quidditch pitch. On our floor there are many more rooms. I am planning on getting more wizards and muggles to come train." Azura explained as she passed each room.

"Now dinner will be in a few minutes so I would suggest you freshen up before you go down." Azura said as she guided Armand back to his room. Then with a flick of her hand Armand's clothes transformed in a Mage's Battle garment and then she disappeared into her own room.

Armand just stood there for a long time staring at her door. Emerald came out of her room and saw Armand watching Azura's door.

"She is a great leader. You would be very proud of what she has accomplished over the years. Though one thing she did that you don't know about is that she protected you through all your trials Armand. All of them at Hogwarts. She went into that school the same year you did but used a different last name. Not even Dumbledore knew who she was and to this day he still doesn't.

On every adventure you went on she was there. You had befriended her because she didn't treat you differently. She didn't care about your past or that you were the boy who lived. She respected you when you yourself did not and that is what caught your attention. Dumbledore suspected who she was so after ever year he modified your memory."

It broke her heart to know that you didn't remember certain things. She loved you with all her heart and she couldn't tell you. Every year she would come back heart broken and she would bury herself in her training. Most of the time she was by herself or in front of her mirror watching you struggle through life and she knew she couldn't do anything about it till now when she finally lost it." Emerald stared at the door too.

"She knew what was happening to me during the summer?" Armand asked gently.

"Yes and it tore her apart. She could feel your pain. She could feel your joy when you went to the Weasley's. She knew she couldn't be apart of your life yet until your sixteenth birthday." Emerald continued.

"I'm sorry I cause her so much pain. Had I known I would have left Dumbledore. If only I had known I was only being used as a pawn by the old fraud." Armand eyes lite with a dangerous green fire.

"It's much more then that Armand. Much more than that. Though I can't tell you now. Know this Armand... There is more then one evil in the world. Like Azura said... Trust no one from your past. I would like to add to that saying. Trust no one from your past, face the future and its possibilities and trust your blood more than others you have met along your way." Emerald concluded.

"You like to speak in riddles don't you?" Armand smiled.

"A habit of mine. One word of warning before dinner Armand. I would stay away from Amber for a few days. She hasn't been getting her required 12 hours of sleep each night. She claims that her ugliness is your fault. She only got 10 hours of sleep and was the one who got the least amount of guarding hours. It was mostly Azura who stayed with you." Emerald said with a small smile pulling at her lips.

"What is she like? I mean my sister that is." Armand looked sheepish.

"Much like she was when you saw her in school, love." Emerald continued to stare at the door.

"My memories of that time are still blocked. The ones she released were the ones when we were babies. She wanted to prove to me that we are truly brother and sister. You care about her deeply, don't you?" Armand turned to face Emerald.

"We all care deeply about her in our own ways Armand. When you were Harry Potter she was broken to the point of death when she saw you remembered not. She is like my sister. A long time ago the people of my village starved for many years. We only had enough food to keep us alive. I was ten years old when she appeared. I'll never forget how sad her eyes were when she saw the village. She did not pity us though because somehow she knew that pity was something these people did not want.

She used her Elemental magic and soon we had our first rain in months. Food began to grow again and I begged her to take me with her. You see Armand I am an orphan just as you are. As a matter of fact so is all the others and that's what keeps us together. We all have a story and we all have a horrible past but by far you and Azura have the worst." Emerald stared into Armand's eyes as tears flowed freely.

There was complete silence as Armand thought over all he had been told. Was Azura keeping something from him? Because Emerald's past sounds almost worse then his own. He thought it over and thought over what he would say next. He waved her to follow him into his apartment. He then washed up and thought of what to do. He knew she didn't want pity because he knew he didn't want pity for his parents death. So what can you say when you found out that a new friend's past is almost as horrible as your own. He didn't know many people who had a horrible life.

Mean while in Azura's room it was anything but peaceful. She threw blankets and pillows and anything else she could get her hands on and broke anything she could. After her fit she collapsed onto the ground in the middle of her room and cried for all she was worth. In her opinion she didn't have much worth. She had failed Armand and Harry so many times it broke her heart to think about it.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Azura found she couldn't get up. She had released to much of her inner strength when dealing with her emotions when she was talking to Armand. When she released it she tore a hole in her own heart and she lay there, her magic slowly leaky from her broken soul. Not many knew of her past and most of all only one person from her 'family' knew of her past before she was taken in by the mages.

She knew she couldn't tell Armand. She knew he wouldn't pity her. That wasn't the problem. She never healed from it and that's why she lay on her floor in the middle of her torn up bedroom bleeding out her precious inner strength that gave her the will to live. Her soul had been battered to the point where not even Armand could reach her. She knew that if she didn't get help soon then she would go into another coma.

Everyone went down to dinner including Armand and Emerald. Neither felt the leaking magic coming from Azura. Then there was a pulse and the house began to ripple with magic waves. Ruby felt the waves and was immediately alarmed. Seconds later the rest of the group felt it too. Everyone jumped as one. They ran to Azura's room with Armand in the lead. The pulses intensified tenfold as they reached Azura's bedroom.

"What's happening?" Armand shouted.

"She contains all her emotions no matter what they are. When you first saw her all you saw was kindness. You assumed she was happy but you couldn't tell because her eyes were blank. Remember what I said about her past? It was so horrible she fears her own emotions and she never healed. Her soul is beaten and tired. The last time this happened it was the summer after the first year of Hogwarts. Just by seeing you and all the pain you went through tore at her inner strength to the point where its been worn down Armand. She's releasing her emotions through magic." Emerald explained quickly as they tried to open the door.

When they were finally able to break the door down what they saw was pure destruction. There was nothing left of her bedroom. All the grass was shattered. The ceiling was covered in layers of soot. Her furniture was unrecognizable and in the middle of the floor lay a heap of rags. On a closer look they saw that it was Azura. Her energy spent and she was barely breathing. Armand ran to her side as soon as he recognized her. Gently lifting her head up and onto his lap he examined her. The others rebuilt the room to its former glory and then they placed her on her bed.

"I can't lose her. She is all I have left and even though I don't know her well right now I do know that she has always been there for me when I really needed her." Armand cried.

"She'll be fine, love. You just hang in there for her. She'll be sleeping for a good long time. So I suggest you come down and eat." Emerald spoke gently as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't lose to much of her magic. I think she should be up and about by tomorrow." Ruby announced to the group.

"That's good to hear. Now lets leave her be." Onyx said with a sigh of relief.

"I'll be there in a minute okay?" Armand said quietly.

"Okay...love, take your time." Emerald said before she kicked everyone out.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Azura. I... I love you, you know that Azura? I may not have my memories intact but I have a feeling that you helped me... reached me when no one else could. I just wanted to say thank you. Yes thank you Azura for all you have done and all you will do in the future." Armand said as he got up to leave.

"No, please don't go. Not yet." Azura said with a weak voice.

"Azura your awake! Ruby said that you wouldn't wake up until tomorrow." Armand said as her raced back to the bed.

"You gave me some of your strength. I am healing because of you and your love. Armand, I love you too and one of these days I'll help you get the memories back. He tried to modify your memories but you were too strong in your magic so he wasn't able too. So he just blocked certain memories of me and fed you lies about me." Azura sat up and looked around her room.

"They cleaned it up for you." Armand fondly said.

"So you like it here?" Azura asked with a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"Of course. Now come on lets go eat!" Armand helped his sister out of bed and down the hall since it had now been two hours since the seven o'clock meal that never took place.

"Armand you go ahead. I just need to go to the bathroom quickly. You know clean myself up a bit." Azura pulled her arm from Armand's hand as he tried to help.

"Okay... If your sure your okay." Armand said with a lot of uncertainty.

"I'll be fine Armand. The others will probably be in the kitchen due to the fact about how late it is." Azura used the wall as she began to walk away.

"Just be careful Azura!" Armand yelled after her as he continued to walk away.

Armand walked into the kitchen and found the Phoenix's sitting around an island on stools. He went and sat down next Emerald. Everyone was quiet with worry. Armand was too deep into his own thoughts and he was trying to break down a wall that he noticed in his minds eye that did not belong there. He then recognized the magical aura that surrounded it. Dumbledore had been using him all this time and it made him quite angry. Enough so that he wanted revenge on the old man to who he once thought of as a grandfather.

"Dumbledore was about to kill you mum... He is angry that his precious puppet escaped him." said a young and strangely familiar voice.

The others looked alarmed as they stared at Armand as though waiting for him to do something they considered stupid. He had this blank like on his face as though he did not recognize the voice. They knew the minute the three people entered that something big was going to happen. The three unknown people entered the room and suddenly Armand remembered whose voice it belonged to. He stood up and drew out his wand and pointed it at the door. Then it was a stand off. No one moved, breathed or anything else.

"You... what are you doing here?" Armand's voice dripped with hatred.

"We live here..." Came the gentle reply from the only women of the three.

"But why?" Armand demanded.

"You have to underst..." The man started to say.

"Why should I understand? After all you have put me through!" Armand shouted.

Azura heard Armand and knew at once who he met along his way. She hurried down the stories and only managed to fall down them. She picked herself up quickly and whistled in a loud high pitched sound. A black dog came running to her side and she beckoned him to follow her. She raced down the last hallway with adrenaline the only thing keeping her from slowing down. She threw open the door as all hell broke loose.

She stopped the dog from entering. She then lifted her hand and muttered a spell which froze everyone in the room. When the dust and objects settled on the ground once more. Everyone turned to the door and almost everyone fell to the ground in shock as magic waves hit them. Azura then released them and studied the positions each person was in. The three people she had feared to introduce to Armand were crouched under a table while Armand stood against the wall with four reluctant wands pointed at him.

"Armand its okay. I told you that almost everything from your past was a lie did I not? I have one more person I want you to met before I retire for the evening." Azura said with blazing eyes.

"You may come in now!" Azura called as three figures stepped in. Armand promptly fainted...

"As I always say... Hatred only leads to more hatred..." Azura whispered to her unconscious brother.

Then she turned to the six people of Armand's past. "He will awake in a minute. I am afraid my outburst cost me the magic I needed to make a quick recovery. I will need you to help adjust." Azura said with a little sadness in her still blazing eyes.

She then walked over to her brother and gently pushed his bangs back and then summoned water and splashed cold water on his face. Armand began to wake to a new life where he was no longer a pawn and now he would have all the tools he needed to win the war against Voldemort...

(A/N You know the drill! Please review!)


	2. Seeing Through the Glass

_**Harry Potter and the Twisted Minds of Fate.**_

* * *

_**Karone-sakura:**_ Armand would you do the honors and say it?

_**Azura:**_ What about me?

_**Karone-sakura:**_ What about you.

**_Azura:_** Why can't I do it?

_**Karone-sakura:**_ Cause its not your turn.

**_Azura:_** Oh...

**Armand:** Karone-sakura does not own Harry Potter or most of the characters. She only owns the plot and some of the characters she added like Emerald.

_**Karone-sakura:**_ Stop drooling your getting it all over my laptop!

**Armand:** Sorry...

_**Karone-sakura:**_ Now on with the story! Oh and please review. I NEED REVIEWS TO SURVIVE! Or at least for this story to survive that is. . .

* * *

_Summary: Harry Potter is no average boy... Azura Potter is no average girl. When this girl takes the boy away from the lies he was forced to live with what will he do? Get revenge? Or just save the world? Join me and my characters as they embark on a crazy adventure._

* * *

**A special thanks to all who reviewed. For if you hadn't reviewed I wouldn't have had any reason to continue writing this story.**

**Thank you, LilManiac, LittleMidgett and bandgsecurtiyaw. I won't update again until I have up to three new reviews.**

* * *

_What Happened Before:_

_She then walked over to her brother and gently pushed his bangs back and then summoned water and splashed cold water on his face. Armand began to wake to a new life where he was no longer a pawn and now he would have all the tools he needed to win the war against Voldemort..._

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Seeing Through the Glass...**_

* * *

"Armand are you okay?" asked a concerned Azura as she helped the groggy Armand off the floor.

"Is it true? Are they really alive?" Armand questioned.

"See for yourself." Azura turned around and started to head to the door but stopped to grab some food but missed the table.

"Are you okay?' Armand then realized just how weak she was at the moment.

"I'll live." She then continued to gather food once she was stable and then started toward the door again.

She grabbed the doorframe and then slide down it till she sat on her knees. The two boys that had come in quickly ran to her side and pulled her up and carried her to a nearby chair. After setting her down the Phoenix's all stood around her in worry.

"I just need some rest. I only lost half my magic and I recovered a fourth of that because of Armand." Azura said.

"Rest here for a while and then try to go upstairs." Said the woman.

"Yes of course. While I am here I'll explain why you're here. Armand" Azura said quietly.

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

Azura stood inside Umbridge's office watching Harry while Hermione stood by the window. At the time Azura went by a different name. She had kept the name that people around the world knew but she changed her last name so no one could find out who she was. She needed to be invisible for the time being. Kairi Creed a silver haired, silver eyed young women in her fifth year in Hogwarts. Yes she is quite the mysterious girl that Harry had come to trust.

Harry was at the time trying to get in touch with his Godfather, Sirius Black by the floo network in Professor Umbridge's office since it was the only fireplace to not be monitored by the Ministry of Magic. Next thing Kairi knew she was being held by powerful arms. Her arms being held behind her back so she couldn't get away nor use her wand which was now in the hands of her attacker and a hand over her mouth.

She struggled against the powerful arms and soon she noticed that Hermione was caught off guard and was now being held against her will against the wall. Kairi couldn't see who had her friend. All she knew was that Harry was in trouble.

"You needn't worry so much my little phoenix. You have a friend here who can help you escape." Someone whispered into Isis's ear.

"Is everything going as I predicted it to?" Kairi whispered back as the boy loosened his grip.

"Everything according to plan." Draco muttered as they ignored what was going on around them.

"Remember to pretend to be afraid when they revolt against you guys then get everyone somewhere safe. It's going to be a bumpy ride. Also don't forget to change your appearance." Kairi formed a small glowing ball in her right hand and he took it and then placed it atop his ring.

"Don't worry. If you saw it, it will come true." Draco smiled as they prepared for the next stage of the plan.

Snape entered and looked at Harry with pure hatred. Kairi hadn't realized that one of the Slytherin's had gone to get him. That's when she began to worry that her plan wouldn't work.

* * *

_(A/N This conversation is from the book. I do not own it! You should be able to tell where I went back to my plot and stuff!)_

* * *

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quickly as you can please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, surveying her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"Snape! Padfoot is in trouble!" Harry cried out just as Snape left.

Snape looked back at Harry and an understanding was there that no one saw but Kairi.

"Now Harry tell me what were you doing?" Umbridge screeched again.

"He was trying to contact Dumbledore." Kairi said.

"Oh and why would he do that?" She asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"I'm not telling you hag." Kairi spat just as Umbridge turned back to Harry.

"Then I will have to force it out of you by torturing Potter. I don't like to use the unforgivable's but for this one time I'm going to." She said as the curse was on her lips.

"I'll take you to the weapon! Just please don't hurt Harry!" Kairi cried as Professor Umbridge was about to shout crucio.

"Very well young Creed. You, Mr Potter and Ms Granger will take me to Dumbledore's weapon." Professor Umbridge said with triumph in her voice as she moved away from Harry.

See while Kairi was talking to Draco, Professor Umbridge pulled Harry's head from the fire place and all the other kids were caught and dragged into the room. The others meaning Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood who had been keeping watch and keeping the castle occupied with pranks Fred and George Weasley had been supplying the castle's inhabitancy because Professor Dumbledore was kicked out and the evil hag, Umbridge took his place as Headmaster. Not that Kairi trusted Dumbledore much more then she trusted Umbridge and her precious Minister.

Umbridge made Kairi walk ahead of everyone. Soon they were out of the castle and heading toward the woods at the side of the school. She paused only a moment to look back at the school and saw that the fight between her so called friends and the Slytherin's. She fought down a smile as she turned back to the woods and walked in. She pretended to be scared but she knew the creatures would not hurt her. Since the first day of the first school year she had been helping the wildlife in the woods in the cover of darkness.

The centaurs would not harm them because of something she did for the tribe. Umbridge won't be so lucky in there meeting. She had talked to the centaurs just the other day about this event and they promised to show the evil hag no mercy. Which in a sense is odd for the centaurs to even be helping humans even if they are children.

Kairi led the way and soon they were deep in the forest. She pretended she was unsure about what to do and she looked nervous. Yes she played her part right. Umbridge, Harry, and Hermione were all convinced that one: she knew where she was going, and two that she was scared to be this far into the forest. Hermione was close enough to Harry to not be as afraid had they been apart.

"What are we to do Hermione?' Harry whispered to her with barely any movement.

"Kairi seems to have a plan." She whispered back in the same fashion.

"You two shut up!" Umbridge croaked.

"You needn't worry right now. When I give the signal I want you to run as fast as you can the way we came. You will see a path was made for you. Follow it until you reach the edge of the forest. And one last thing. NEVER LOOK BACK!" Kairi insisted.

They nodded there heads slightly and kept walking in silence. Then they came to a small clearing and in it stood a lone centaur. Kairi gave a small nod to the centaur before she turned to Umbridge.

"You want to know what the weapon is hag? Look all around you. Anything can be a weapon. Do not fear the forest or even its creatures. Right now you have to worry about me... and my elements!" With that Harry and Hermione ran away with there wands that Kairi had thrown to them just as the first lightning struck the ground.

They ran and never looked back but they could feel the electricity in the air and it scared them into running as fast as there legs could carry them. They realized that Kairi was right about the path. Soon they stumbled out of the forest almost collapsing. They finally turned back and saw an eery glow coming from deep within the heart of the forest.

"You are safe. Where is Kairi" Asked a tall skinny boy with long black hair and shining grey eyes.

"She is still in the woods with Umbridge. Who are you?" Harry questioned.

"I helped your friends escape. My name is Darian Step. I am a Gryffindor. I used the polyjoice potion to change into Draco Malfoy and help you guys." Darian replied while putting his hand out to shake with Harry.

Mean while back in the forest Kairi released her anger and tortured Umbridge and then left her with the centaurs. The injuries given to her were made to look like a centaur had beaten her not a fifteen year old child still in school. Then a centaur came to her and took her to the edge of the forest just out of sight from the waiting students.

"Hi guys. You wouldn't believe what the centaurs did to Umbridge. I had stayed behind to distract her long enough for you to get away and then a tree was suddenly knocked down and landed on my leg. After the centaurs captured Umbridge they helped get me out from under the tree then made sure I left their forest. I used a simple healing spell so it doesn't hurt anymore. Now come on! We have to save Sirius. Hello Darian... how are you?" Kairi explained.

"I'm good. We had better get going. Time is running out." Darian said.

"How are we going to ger there?" Hermione asked.

"Well since we are still underage wizards and witches I guess the only way we can save Sirius is to use the School's thestrals." Kairi said.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Then we went to the Ministry to save Sirius. As you all well remember... I knew Sirius could die so when we got into that fight by the arch I was by him. Then when just before Lestrange shot her killing curse I switched him with a death eater and then transported him to this house. By then I had used a lot of my power. Darian helped get me to safety after that. I wanted to tell you everything but I couldn't. Dumbledore still had a hold on you.

"However after he told you the supposed prophecy I felt his grip lessen on you. I then began to gather what strength I could and expelled him from you completely without him realizing it. By then I was bed-ridden and I couldn't get up. I barely had shields around my mind that's how weak I was.

"I knew you were suffering and I knew that Sirius was in a coma. I had so much to do but I couldn't do anything so for a whole week I was in bed. Slowly I was able to move about but I had to be careful. By the second week I was pretty much back to normal and Sirius was improving. Finally he woke up and I explained everything to him including what was going on with Dumbledore.

"He was really angry and wanted to go teach Dumbledore a lesson but I told Sirius that he is dead in that world and would remain that way for now. So I went searching for you. When I found you, you weren't at the Dursley so I took them and brought them home where they belong. I then sent Emerald and the others after you and gave them instructions to watch over you. I was still rather weak so I had to stay here after getting the Dursley's.

"So for the past weeks you have had us as guardians. When I could I watched you otherwise the others took turns. We were forced to wait to take you away. We feared that if we moved you that you wouldn't make it or that Dumbledore would know about us. So we waited and now here you are. Safe and sound because no evil can enter here even if they were once a Mage." Everyone was really quiet after that, even the loudmouth Amber.

"So your telling me... everything is a _lie_ planted by Dumbledore?" Armand asked.

"There are something's he couldn't control. For example he couldn't control me or the other Mages so we are your real friends. Hermione is really your friend and so is everyone in the Weasley family except Ron. He has been pretending to be your friend for years. A spy for Dumbledore I think... We will be bringing the Weasley family (except Ron) and Hermione in the next few days and maybe Neville and his Grandmother and Lunda and her father. We want to give you the chance to get to know everyone so that when we do bring them you can assure them better." Azura said as she once again tried to stand.

It had been several hours since she had started her story. Two house elves brought some snack foods in at some point in the story so they were all munching on something including the story teller. Besides Armand everyone else had heard the story many times and still got angry every time it was told. Sirius sat by his godson and smiled warily.

"Come on pup. Lets help your sister to her room. I do believe we have tired her out enough for one day." Sirius smiled.

"What about the others? Aren't you going to tell their story sis?" Armand asked.

"Tomorrow maybe if you're a good boy!" With that the two boys who had helped her to her seat helped the fatigued girl up to her room.

"You have to see through the glass in order to know what is inside Armand. Think about it okay? You have been tricked a lot and it will take a long time to sort out what is fact and what is fake. Try looking into the soul of your "enemies" before you judge them. It may not be their fault." Azura said just as she left the room.

* * *

(A/N No more chapters until I get reviews! I hope you like this chapter. There will be action and maybe some romance later in the story. For now I'm just giving the back ground! Until next this is _**Karone-sakura**_.

**Armand:** Bye everyone! Don't forget to write!

**_Azura:_** He means to write a very nice review with a little advice. We take flames but you might get yelled at if its outrageous! So unless you have a good point then keep all bad remarks to yourself. If you see that it will help the story great! Just realize that Karone-sakura has feelings too!

**Armand:** You tell em sis!

_**Azura:**_ Oh shush. Also if there are any questions that you would like to have answered please let us know because someone else might have the same question! The only reason we wouldn't answer would be that the answer will be in a later chapter.

_**Karone-sakura:**_ Have a pleasant day! This is author karone-sakura saying good night, good bye and have a nice day!

**Armand:** Bye everyone!

_**Azura:**_ Have a brilliant day! Bye! (Everyone waves happily!)


	3. So Many Lies!

_**Harry Potter and the Twisted Minds of Fate.

* * *

**_

_Karone-sakura:_ Hi everyone! Yeah another chapter!

Azura: Whoopie...

_Karone-sakura:_ What's wrong Azura?

Azura: I wanna do the disclaimer!

_Karone-sakura:_ Fine if I let you do it this time will you please stop sulking?

Azura: Yeah! Anything for you!

Azura: Karone-sakura does not own Harry Potter or most of the characters. She only owns the plot and some of the characters she added like Onyx.

_Karone-sakura:_ shakes head Well everyone lets get started!

**Armand:** I can't find Sirius. "Where, Oh where has my little Sirius gone. Oh where oh where can he be?"

_Karone-sakura:_ Please stop Armand... Your giving me a headache!

**Armand:** I'm sorry...

_Karone-sakura:_ Any ways... Now on with the story! Oh and please review. I NEED REVIEWS TO SURVIVE! Or at least for this story to survive that is. . .

* * *

_Summary: Harry meets his long lost sister. She lets him know of all the lies that were told to him by Dumbledore. Will he get revenge? or will he just save the world from itself?_

* * *

_A special thanks to all who reviewed. For if you hadn't reviewed I wouldn't have had any reason to continue writing this story._

* * *

_'Description'_

_Flashback_

**(A/N)-** Authors Notes

**_Important Words__

* * *

_ **

_What Happened before:_

_It had been several hours since she had started her story. Two house elves brought some snack foods in at some point in the story so they were all munching on something including the story teller. Besides Armand everyone else had heard the story many times and still got angry every time it was told. Sirius sat by his godson and smiled warily._

_"Come on pup. Lets help your sister to her room. I do believe we have tired her out enough for one day." Sirius smiled._

_"What about the others? Aren't you going to tell their story sis?" Armand asked._

_"Tomorrow maybe if you're a good boy!" With that the two boys who had helped her to her seat helped the fatigued girl up to her room._

_"You have to see through the glass in order to know what is inside Armand. Think about it okay? You have been tricked a lot and it will take a long time to sort out what is fact and what is fake. Try looking into the soul of your "enemies" before you judge them. It may not be their fault." Azura said just as she left the room._

* * *

Chapter Three: So Many Lies! Part One 

After the boys helped Azura to her room they went back to talk to Sirius. Azura sat on the edge of bed thinking about all she had told Armand. Knowing there was so much left to tell. She honestly didn't know how he would react to the rest of the story. All she knew was that she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

She then stood up and walked over to her window and sat down on the window seat that was there. When she made the mansion she knew that one day her brother would finally be free of Dumbledore so she made sure that it was something they both could call home. She stared out the window but not seeing what was outside. What she was really looking at was her reflection.

"He doesn't know me... Doesn't know what I went through just so that he could remain just Harry. Armand doesn't understand the past and all I can do now is stare at my stupid reflection!" Azura muttered to herself as she remember one of the times where she tried to save Harry Potter from himself.

_Flashback_

_"Harry I have to talk to you." Kairi called out to the boy-who-lived when he was about to go to bed._

_"Can't it wait until tomorrow Kai?" He asked as he yawned._

_Kairi could feel the hold of Dumbledore on Harry starting to slip. She knew this maybe her last chance to save him once and for all. She had tried every year at the end of the year when Dumbledore's hold over him seemed to be weakest._

_"No it can't. Please it won't take long!" Kairi begged knowing that if she failed again that Dumbledore would then gain the upper hand again and wipe his memory clean or whatever._

_"Fine. What is it Kai?" He asked as he came down the stairs that led up to the boys dormitory's._

_"Let's go for a walk." Kairi then led the way out with a very confused Harry._

_She led him out onto the grounds until they reached the edge of the forest. Then she turned around and made sure no one would be able to see anything before she grabbed his hand and began to lead him into the forest._

_"Harry do you trust me with your life?" Kairi asked as she tugged on his arm._

_"Of course I do Kai. What's wrong?" A bewildered Harry answered._

_"I have to show you something before I can explain why I dragged you out here." Kairi said with a smile._

_Up ahead there are voices shouting at each other. From the sounds of it a group of girls cornered a guy and was yelling at him. At least that was what Harry was thinking at the time. They walked towards the heart of the forest and there sitting in a clearing sat four kids, all talking loudly. Two are obviously Ravenclaw and the other two are from Slytherin and Hufflepuff._

_"These are some friends of mine I would like for you to met Harry." Kairi turns to the bewildered Harry._

_"This is Amy Nellstorm and she is from Slytherin." Kairi continues as she points_ _out the girl clad in green and silver even though she is not in the school uniform. She also has dark brown hair and honey brown eyes._

_"Yo what's up Harry?" Amy calls out._

_"Over there is Matt Marshall and he is a Hufflepuff." Kairi the points to the only other boy in the group and again he is clad in yellow and black. He has black hair and brown eyes._

_"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry. Kairi talks about you all the time." Matt smiles._

_"Trina Gladstone is in Ravenclaw and so is Terena Maddison." Kairi points to the last two girls who are wearing the colors blue and bronze. Trina has blonde hair and midnight blue eyes where Terena has red hair and gray eyes._

_"Hi Harry remember me? I was your partner once in potions class." Trina gives a little wave._

_"Hi love." Terena smiled up at him as she patted the seat next to her on the ground._

_"Hi guys. I remember you Trina. You helped me with a difficult potion and I got a decent grade because if it." Harry smiled back at them._

_"Okay now that you know everyone I want to get down to the real reason you're here..."_

_End Flashback_

That had been at the end of Azura's fourth year at Hogwarts. It was the last time she had failed in getting Dumbledork out of Harry's head. This last year it had been more simple because Harry had started to hate Dumbledork in the end. Kairi had lured Harry out into the forest and with some of her friends help she was able to expel Dumbledore from Harry's mind forever.

Hours later of just sitting on her window seat staring at her reflection and thinking of the past. The sun began to rise over the horizon with beautiful shades of pink orange and purple. Azura finally fell asleep sitting up with her face facing the rising sun. She didn't think she would have been able to sleep after all that had happened but it seems her body overridden the mind.

Meanwhile down stairs in the Kitchen

"I'm worried about her. If she keeps using her magic like that she could die." The female said.

"We are all worried about her dear. She tries to hard to save the whole world but she is only one person." Said the husband of the female.

"How can we help her dad?" One of the unknown boys asked.

"We could tell Armand our stories so that she wont have to relive them." The other boy suggested.

"I think that would be wise." Said the other unknown man.

"Okay then I would suggest that you go first James." The woman said.

"Okay I will. One my name is not really James Potter. Its Jadon Creed of the Order of the Mages. When I was a young boy I attended a Mage school here in the land of _**Magnix**_.

"_**Magnix**_ is a large country that is invisible to everyone unless they are a good Mage. It is out in the middle of the ocean and the only way you can get there is through using _**Elemental Shift**_. Which means that you can use your element to travel. The island will recognize your core and let you on it. The minute you change sides you forget this place and all you learned and you can no longer travel to here. Even if you switch sides again. Once you lose it you lose it forever.The restwill be explained later when we have more time.

"Any ways I came here from the time I was four until I was ten years old. I would return home every summer and come back every fall. After I was done with Hogwarts I was going to take your mother and come back here but by then we were far too into the war against Voldemort. I had met your mom here in _**Magnix **_and had fallen for her before we went to Hogwarts. At the time her name was Lore Snept.

"I had also met Sirius here except his name was Saber Jett at the time. I also met a kid named Ryan Lobo who turned out to be Remus Lupin. The three of us were the best of friends even at that young age. I married your mother here. Man I loved her. I'm sorry son...

"When Voldemort attacked the house he knocked me out and preceded to go upstairs. From what I understand that for the last fifteen to sixteen years I have been dead to the magical world and yet they never found a body. After being knocked out I went into a deep coma and woke up ten years later. It was too late for me to rejoin the world so I was forced to stay here.

"Your sister has been taking care of me ever since I woke up." Finished James.

"Why didn't anyone tell me any of this? Sirius why didn't you tell me about the Mages?" Armand asked.

"Because pup you were still under Dumbledore's control. After he betrayed me and your father we never trusted him again." Sirius answered.

"So what's your story Aunt Petunia?" Armand turned to the three Dursley's.

"For one that's not my real name and number two I'm a Mage just for future reference honey." Petunia started.

"My real name is Diantha Snept and I really am your mothers sister. I have known of magic and used it ever since I was four. I grew up here with your mother and Jadon, Saber, Vince, and Ryan. When I turned eleven I decided that I didn't want to be a witch and attend Hogwarts so I temporarily banished my magic until I turned seventeen. I had returned to the wizarding world and married Vince Step which is your uncle Vernon who is also a Mage. We had Darien and kept everything secret.

"When you were dropped on our doorstep Dumbledore put us under a magic spell which caused us to be mean to you and hurt you. When you started school we were released from the spell so every time we came here to _**Magnix**_. We couldn't help you in any way. I'm sooo sorry Armand. Truly I am..." Diantha burst into tears as she finished.

"You I remember you. You helped us out at the Department of Mysteries." Armand jumped to his feet pointing.

"I'm sorry but you are wrong cuz. Draco Malfoy and I switched identities that day. Azura had come up with a way to put her magic into a ring where we would have unlimited amount of time in another person's body. So after giving us said energy we can at will change into another person.

"Including memories but its only temporary and you get to keep your own memories so that when you go back to your own body you wont forget. Also the memories of the person you changed into goes away as well and you can barely remember them. Its better that way because you don't want people running around with your memories and blackmailing you.

"Draco became me and I became Draco so that he could help Azura and her mission." Darien said.

"So Draco is a good guy then?" Armand asked.

"Its Drake by the way and of course I'm a good guy. I have been from the beginning." Draco stepped forward and let Armand look deep into his eyes.

There lay the truth about everything. Armand relaxed a bit more into his chair as Draco or should I say Drake sat back down onto his chair.

"My story is a bit more complicated then the others. It requires Azura to be in the room because I do not know all of what happened to me and my little sister." Drake sat back and looked at Armand.

"Little sister? You have a little sister?" Armand questioned.

"Yup. In the magical world her name is Samantha Malfoy. Here she is known as Saffron. She is ten years old right now. We have been living here for eight years now." Drake smiled warmly.

"Right umm that's cool eh Drake." Armand said a bit unsure of himself.

"Hey its okay Armand. Its going to take some time getting used to the new us. For now I think we should leave the rest of the stories for some other time. I don't know about you guys but I'm tired and could use some sleep. Any ways I have some stuff to do tomorrow." Drake said as he stood up and stretched and looked at the others.

"You mean today Drake. Its almost three in the morning." Diantha said.

Drake cursed as he left the room in a hurry. Soon the others followed until it was only Emerald and Armand left in the room. Emerald studies Armand for a long time before she gets up to follow the others out.

"Armand just give it some time. When you get to know the real them I'm sure that you will forget about the past." Emerald said.

"I hope your right... Good night Emerald." With that they both went to there rooms to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N** A little on the short side but that's okay because I finally updated. As you can see you guys now know who the six are. I really hope you all liked the chapter. Only one more chapter about the past before I move onto more pressing things about the future. Like a fake prophecy... 

Azura: I know I loved the chapter. You only had me thinking about the past and staring at my reflection. No bodily damage this time!

**Armand:** You are one weird author... grumbles silently

_KS:_ What? Just because I made you sit through some long stories you are now mad at me?

**Armand:** Mad isn't the right term. Its more like annoyed. Where is all the action! All the Adventure?

_KS:_ Later love. Any ways from now on I will refer to myself as KS so deal with it. Bye everyone and please Review! Oh and I do NOT except Flames. They are very mean and I am against them. So please if you don't like the story and think it's a Mary Sue I don't really care. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thank you.


	4. Death

**_Harry Potter and the Twisted Minds of Fate.

* * *

_**

**KS:** Another chapter everyone!

Azura: I'm bored

_KS:_ Well I'm sorry I can't be more entertaining. I have better things to do.

Azura: I don't wanna just sit around telling stories all day!

_KS:_ Okay... okay I'll make it more interesting for you okay?

Azura: Thank you!

_KS_: Armand the disclaimer please... _(Rubs face tiredly.)_

**Armand**: Karone-sakura does not own Harry Potter or most of the characters. She only owns the

plot and some of the characters she added like Emerald.

_KS:_ _shakes head_ Let the story begin!

**Armand:** YEAH!

_KS:_ Before I forget I would like some new reviewers! I will refuse to write another chapter without new reviewers and reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and no flames.

* * *

_Summary: Harry meets his long lost sister. She lets him know of all the lies that were told to him by Dumbledore. Will he get revenge? or will he just save the world from itself?

* * *

_

_A special thanks to all who reviewed. For if you hadn't reviewed I wouldn't have had any reason to continue writing this story.

* * *

_

_What Happened before:_

_"Hey its okay Armand. Its going to take some time getting used to the new us. For now I think we should leave the rest of the stories for some other time. I don't know about you guys but I'm tired and could use some sleep. Any ways I have some stuff to do tomorrow." Drake said as he stood up and stretched and looked at the others._

_"You mean today Drake. Its almost three in the morning." Diantha said._

_Drake cursed as he left the room in a hurry. Soon the others followed until it was only Emerald and Armand left in the room. Emerald studies Armand for a long time before she gets up to follow the others out._

_"Armand just give it some time. When you get to know the real them I'm sure that you will forget about the past." Emerald said._

_"I hope your right... Good night Emerald." With that they both went to there rooms to sleep.

* * *

_

Chapter Four: Death

Azura got up at six am the next morning. She is one to never waste day light so even though she didn't get much sleep the night before, she knew that if she didn't get up she would regret it. So up at six she was. Azura estimated that she got about four hours of sleep. 'I should have maybe gotten more sleep but I feel great. As great as one can be after waking up on her window seat with a terrible kink in her neck and back.' Thinks Azura as she gets up and stretches.

Azura drags herself over to her closet to begin her day. Looking at all her Mage clothes she decides to go civilian instead of what her rank is. Though her father is alive she was taken in by the leader of Magnix. Aaron is a good man. He makes it his life goal to reach out to every Mage child. To give them a chance to learn the ways of a Mage. Most are orphaned at a young age. Others are lucky to have Mages for parents.

Though sometimes the Mage parents don't know that they are Mages. Some mistake Mages as wizards but that's not true. A Mage has a pure heart. A wizard is easy to corrupt with power and what not. There are few that betray the Mages. Most go to wizard schools and that's where they get corrupted. Even the pure of heart can sometimes go astray. It's a sad day when that happens though and every Mage is happy it doesn't happen often. In fact there are only two known Mages that crossed over and that is Bumblebore and Tom Riddle. They betrayed us and they will soon get there just desserts.

Azura pulls her jet black hair, with silver and red streaks, back into a ponytail. Azura then looks in the mirror and studies her emerald green eyes with silver specs. All can see a hidden sadness behind a glass mask that could break at any minute. She is tired of hiding behind that mask but she must carry on this masquerade for a little while longer.

To think that this sixteen year old girl has so much on her shoulders... Its sad really. She should be out having fun with her friends over the summer. Having fun with her twin brother but instead she is getting ready to meet her leader who is going to brief her on his latest mission.

She slips on a black mini skirt and black tank top with spaghetti straps. She pulls on her favorite black high heel boots that reach up to just bellow her knees. She then grabs her choker and dark blue jean jacket before making her way to her door, almost forgetting her backpack.

The choker is what lets everyone know your rank. The color doesn't matter but the shape of the pendant does. The males get a bandanna around there foreheads with the pendant.

Then she remembered she wanted to train a bit if no one was up. So she slipped on her training clothes and neatly folded the clothes she was going to wear later. After that she grabbed her water bottle and started to leave her room.

The** Leader** of Magnix has a sun pendant in his color on his bandanna. The **High Mage Councilmen**, who has the rank just bellow the leader has a star. The **High Mage Master** and **High Mage** have the same rank but have different pendants. The **High Mage Master** has a heart shaped pendant while **High Mage** has a moon. The **Mage** has the fourth rank with a diamond shaped pendant. The **In-Training** is the final rank who has the shape of a simple snowflake.

The** Leader** is the one who runs Magnix but the** Leader** isn't one to stay and do paperwork. The **Leader** is the one who is out on the field. The way Magnix is run is different then any other government. Trust for all its people. Like it was said before. Turn down a wrong path and you will no longer be in Magnix. So everyone you know is someone you can trust. If that person goes astray all memories of Magnix is erased from there head so anything important you tell them is gone forever.

The **High Mage Councilmen** is the most trusted of all the people. There are about twenty in total but it may vary on who the **Leader** is. They are the closest to the **Leader** and they also go on the hardest missions. Most of the time they are good friends with the **Leader**. If they aren't already they become so quickly. The **Leader** usually takes them on his or her missions. They are also at any age but are usually never too old. They are usually around the age of the **Leader**.

The **High Mage Master** is a Mage who teaches the **In-Training**. They are the only ones to have apprentices. They are any age ranging from 15 to 550. Mages live long lives and even when they do die at an old age they still look like there twenty. There is a rumor that they have elf blood in them which causes them to live so long. That is every Mage lives that long, unless killed in battle but if your one who betrays the Mages then you lose that ability to live long in a young body. The more common theory is that Mage magic is what keeps them young looking and living long. It is yet to be proved though.

The **High Mage** is the Mage that works alone. They are very powerful and have completed all there training, which is more then one. Though in rank they equal the **High Mage Master**. Usually each Mage has one element they control. Some have more then one.

The **Mage **are regular Mages who don't go on missions and have regular lives. Sometime's they live in Magnix sometimes they live elsewhere. They are the ones who haven't completed there training or hasn't even started. They usually end up wizards, though a Mage can be both it is uncommon.

The **In-Training Mage** is the lowest ranking Mage. They are still at there very beginning. As in life you are always learning new things. So you never stop being **In-Training**. You may advance a rank if you have mastered your first magic but it depends on your master. Usually this means they move on to the next Mage level. There are those who continue to learn under the **High Mage Master** after they have completed the first magic so they stay at the **In-Training** level. Once you get to your own level in magic is when you can move to **High Mage**. Of course after the **High Mage Master** tests the **In-Training Mage**.

Azura makes her way downstairs to find she is the only one up. She eats breakfast silently before going over to the training room and works out for an hour. She got up at six and plans on leaving at nine to go see how Aaron's mission went. After she finishes her training she heads back to her room for a quick shower before she races back down stairs and to the front door. Hoping she's not late to her meeting.

Azura opens the front door to find a young man running up the path. Surprised the young man tries to stop but ends up running into Azura and knocked her down hard. She sits there dazed as the young man tries to get up. She then blushes slightly because her skirt had gone up a little. The not having noticed he looks around quickly before saying.

"I'm sorry Azura but something bad happened. You need to get to the mansion right away." Says the young man as he pulls Azura up.

Azura jumps up and runs a head of the young man. He quickly catches up and begins to try and explain the situation.

"Its Aaron... He was on a mission with mom, Tai, Samantha and Edric. Edric and Samantha are dead and dad... is dying." The young man said as they ran into the mansion.

Azura threw open the bedroom door and fell to her knees. There lay Aaron... Her father figure. All around him are family and friends which comforted Azura a little to know he isn't alone. Azura crawls over to the bed Aaron was laid on and studied his wounds. One large gash from the right shoulder to his left side. A sick oozing green poison comes out of the wound with the blood.

Azura sobs as she uses her right pointer finger to trace the edge of the wound. The oozing stopped as a green light began to form in her right hand and it began to form into a ball of sick green light. The bleeding stopped soon after. Everyone watched in silence as she worked. Soon all of the poison was drained from Aaron's body. She then nodded to a healer who poured a blood restoring potion down his throat.

Azura then turned her attention to the ball of light in her right hand. She began to close her hand around it trying to squash it with her power. Green light shone threw her fingers as she struggled to fight the poison. Then all at once she absorbed the poison. Her whole arm turning that sickly green color. Her arm fell to the side and soon the green began to fade. Starting with the shoulder and moving slowly down. Everyone turned to look at the newly healed Aaron only to see that he was still not doing good.

"How long has he been bleeding?" Azura weakly asks.

"Half an hour at least." Said one of the healers in the room.

"We couldn't close the wound. We tried everything from the muggle way to the wizard way of healing. Everything we tried just sort of dissolved." Says another.

"He may still die..." Azura cries.

Aaron looks at the room filled with people and smiles serenely. He pulls Azura weakly to him along with the young man from earlier.

"My two children..." He started.

"Dad don't speak." Erik said.

"Erik my son... I know you want to be a normal Mage. I am granting Azura the Leadership position with you second in command." Aaron continues.

"Dad please don't talk like that." Azura sobs from her lying position at the crook of Aaron's neck.

"I love all of you very much... Azura is a good leader. Follow her and you will not fail in this war." Aaron addressed everyone.

Many bowed there head in respect. Others just tearfully nodded there heads. Aaron then turns back to Azura and puts his forehead against hers. He then transfers all the knowledge he had gained in his short life. Plus the knowledge he got from past Leader's. When he was done he leaned back and fought for breath. Erik and Azura cling to him like two lost children. Everyone else in the room puts there fist to there hearts and bow slightly. Its how they salute in this country.

Aaron died and an anguished scream filled the air followed by another one from someone else. Taini, Aaron's wife, burst into the room followed by some more healer's. Taini having had shoulder damage and a broken bone had been in the next room. Hearing that scream she knew what had happened.

Azura pulled away from the corpse to look at Taini. Taini ran forward and hugged her now dead husband with all her might. Azura looks at everyone else in the room before opening her mouth to speak.

"I Azura do take upon myself Leadership of Magnix. I promise to do my best at keeping its citizens safe from harm and collecting the remaining Mages. I promise that I will uphold my duties to this country with pride and dignity. I will follow in the footsteps of those before me. Will you have me citizens?" Azura strongly said.

"We do." Said every **High Mage Councilmen**.

"Then by the laws of the land do I take the position granted upon me. May the leader before rest in peace." Azura bowed her head and cried.

"You did very well." Tai said.

"Aaron would have been proud." Taini said from where she was now comforting Erik.

"How did this happen?" Azura asks as she sits on the end of the bed.

"The mission... We were ambushed." Tai started.

"Aaron had discovered a little girl and her parents yesterday. When we got there... Death Eaters were torturing the parents. Katie had managed to hide. After a brief duel we tried to get away. Samantha had the mother and Edric had the father. I had little Katie... Edric and Sam were attacked and killed instantly. The mother and father... were killed soon after. Katie and I would have been killed but Aaron had stepped in the way." Taini cried.

"I was able to take Taini, Katie and Aaron the rest of the way home." Tai said from where he stood next to the window.

"What about Sam's and Edric's bodies?" Azura asks gently.

"Someone went back for them." Another voice said from the doorway.

Aaron's second in command. Most would think that Taini would be but they were married long before Aaron became leader. The last leader had given Aaron advice saying you shouldn't choose your love because if something happens to you then your love wont be able to think straight. Which means they would be following there emotions. So Aaron had chosen Jadon, Azura's father.

"We should start planning the funeral's and the announcements." Azura announced after a moment of silence.

"I want a council meeting at six tonight. I don't want anyone to know that Aaron is dead until then. At eight I would like a Magnix meeting where everyone must come. At nine tonight I want the funeral's to start. As part of the council meeting I want to add some members. Those of you who would like resign will make it be known then. We have a lot to do before then." Azura stood up on shaky legs.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tai.

"I will be fine. Just the poison wearing off." Azura looked at her now pink arm.

"What are your orders for now?" Asked one of the healers.

"I want it to be known that everyone must wear there best Mage Battle Armor. They also must have there black veils on. So for now I want everyone in this room to go home, change and relax for two hours. Then I want you to spread the announcement around about the meeting and dress code. What time is it any ways?" Azura asked.

"Almost 11am." Said one of the healers.

"Dismissed." Azura called out and everyone began to disperse.

* * *

**(A/N **Not very long I know... but it had a lot of information in it. Some very important things happened. Why show a new character dying? Why death at this moment in time? Azura needs to step up to the plate as leader. From now on Armand will have it tough learning new things. 

Azura: Why kill Aaron? He was like my daddy! _Cries_

**Armand:** Shhhh its okay Azura.

Azura: Ah! Your not supposed to know yet!

**Armand:** Okay so I was spying...

Azura: You pervert!

_Azura chases Armand around._

_KS_: Well I hope you all liked the chapter. I hope to get many reviews. Oh and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been updating other stories and then I've been working...

_Azura catches Armand and beats him up._

_KS_: Well I better go save Armand. Have a nice night... er day! Whatever. This is your favorite author saying ciao!

**Armand:** Help me!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTES! PLEASE READ!

**_Author's Note: Big news everyone. I have decided to rewrite this story. I am almost finished writing the new first chapter but I wanted to inform you that there will be a huge change. Not only in advents but also there will be slight character changes. I will be rearranging parts of it and lengthening it by a lot. While I will only be deleting three chapters and putting up the new chapter I will not be deleting the story. However you should read the first chapter again because I have basically started from scratch only reading the old version so that I know what I want to do. I hope you will like the changes I have made. I like to think I have become a better writer and so I hope you will agree. Thank you for taking the time to read this authors note. Again the chapters will be taken down soon. I will inform you that I have deleted the chapters if you want me to. Thank you for your reviews so far and I hope you continue to read this story. Ciao for now._**

**_Karone_**


End file.
